Pushing Zim Away
by Dark Dragon 4x4
Summary: What if Zim knew all along that his mission was a lie but was determined to prove himself? based on the song 'Pushing me away' by linkin park


**Disclaimer- I do not own Invader zim or the song**

**Hi ^^ enjoy yet another invader zim fanfic, **

**PLEASE NOTE that zim is smarter in this fan fic :P he may be a bit OOC, sorry if he is -_-**

* * *

><p>Zim stared at the screen, on the screen was 2 aliens, one with red eyes, the other purple. Zim was smiling but something else was on his mind, his plan for world domination had failed yet again, he could always tell them straight out...no... he HAD to prove himself worthy of the invader title...<p>

_I've lied to you  
>The same way that I always do<br>This is the last smile  
>That I'll fake for the sake of being with you<em>

"My tallest, my plan had backfired on me, but Zim was CLOSE!" zim yelled the last part by mistake, "That's nice Zim" said red, purple was busy laughing behind the couch at Zim. Red wasn't even looking at Zim when he said but instead at he's hand. "Invader Zim out!" and the screen went blank, Zim sighed. He wanted to be worthy but they treated him like he was a joke...all he had been through! That annoying scum Keef, big-headed filth Dib, the germs...

_Everything falls apart  
>Even the people who never frown<br>Eventually break down  
>The sacrifice of hiding in a lie<br>Everything has to end  
>You'll soon find we're out of time left<br>To watch it all unwind  
>The sacrifice is never knowing<em>

Zim lay on his earth bed, looking at the roof, he went through his memory's, he barley ever did...he looked through his training, his first mission, his trail, him being sentenced to earth... all of these memory's made him realize something...

_Why I never walked away  
>Why I played myself this way<br>Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
>Why I never walked away<br>Why I played myself this way  
>Now I see your testing me pushes me away <em>

He knew his mission was a fake, he went on it to prove himself. He never needed the tallest...they were just road blocks in his path, why didn't he ever realize this! He had been a robot! Following orders without thinking! The tallest only have wanted all the snacks they could get their greedy hands on and to become ruler of the galaxy, using them to get their goals..Zim clutched his fists

_I've tried like you  
>To do everything you wanted me to do<br>This is the last time  
>I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you<em>

All the wounds, the tears wasted..were for nothing, Zim felt like his PAK would explode, he had been a puppet, how could have he been so blind...he had to do something, but what? He looked at GIR, Gir was having a tea party with a pig "GIR! Go and cover up anything you see with the irken empire logo, that's an order!" GIR went into duty mode said "Yes sir" then went back to blue and skipped away, poor little robot, he had lost use of the left side of his mouth due to smiling too much "crazy robot" Zim said under his breath

_Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down  
>The sacrifice of hiding in a lie<br>Everything has to end, you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind  
>The sacrifice is never knowing <em>

Zim had gotten rid of all his uniforms, replacing them with earth clothing, he didn't like it much but it would have to due for now...he looked over his house with a paint brush in his hand, when ever he found a iken logo he painted over it, his spider legs helped him reach the higher places.

_Why I never walked away  
>Why I played myself this way<br>Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
>Why I never walked away<br>Why I played myself this way  
>Now I see your testing me pushes me away<em>

After going over the house twice, Zim smiled, only one thing left to do...he looked at the clock, 11:00PM, he would do it in the morning, smiling at the pleasant thought he went into his bed and closed his eyes, he couldn't wait to see their faces. He would never live in a lie again, never be so foolish again

_We're all out of time, this is how we find how it all unwinds  
>The sacrifice of hiding in a lie<br>We're all out of time, this is how we find how it all unwinds  
>The sacrifice is never knowing <em>

His dreams were nice, they evolved he stepping on the tallest like a bug, he woke up to the smell of waffles and soap. At the kitchen GIR was busy making waffles, when he saw his 'master' enter he tried to give a grin with only his right side working "Master!" GIR then ran over and gave ZIM a hug "Let go Gir" "Master want waffles?" "No gir" Gir then started to robo cry when Zim grumbled "Alright fine, but only 1 or 2"

_Why I never walked away  
>Why I played myself this way<br>Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
>Why I never walked away<br>Why I played myself this way  
>Now I see your testing me pushes me away <em>

After 10 waffles Zim went down to his base, called the tallest and waited, after about 10 sec the call was answered. "Sigh, hello zim" said red with a clear voice of boredom

_Pushes me away_

"HI tallest, thought you may want to know this, after deep thought after our last talk i have come to a conclusion" Red sighed, purple though looked ready for something to laugh at. "What is it Zim?" red said, "I quit!" Zim said simply, after looking at the tallest's shocked looks he smiled then ended the call

_Pushes me away_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading ^^ please review!<strong>


End file.
